


The Thornton Witch

by DaturaMoon



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Eric Northman - Freeform, Inspired by True Blood (TV), Multi, Other, Tara Thornton - Freeform, Twin sisters, Witches, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: The family story was always the same, Angelika left Bon Temps in an effort to break the cycle. When her sister goes missing, it takes her down a road of pain, healing, and discovery not just for herself, but for her entire family.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Themes: General True Blood themes (like the show) in an AU setting.  
> Warnings: Vague mention of abuse, missing person, sexual tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family story was always the same, Angelika left Bon Temps in an effort to break the cycle. When her twin sister goes missing, it takes her down a road of pain, healing, and discovery not just for herself, but for her entire family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised on 2/23/21

Angelika Thornton was born 3 days before Tara. From birth, the twins were close as could be, inseparable really. 

Everything changed when the twins graduated high school. Angelika wanted to leave Bon Temps forever; she had enough of Lettie Mae's drinking and abuse. Angelika made a promise to herself to leave, no matter the cost. She only had one wish, to take Tara with her. 

The sisters came up with a plan to leave this backwards little town behind them. They stayed up many nights whispering and dreaming up their lives elsewhere. But that dream came crashing down when Lettie May convinced Tara to stay after high school. 

When Angelika came home that day, she could see it in Tara’s eyes. Angelika knew in that moment, their dream was dashed. She would have to leave alone, or find a way to make Tara leave too. 

Tara was always more sympathetic to Lettie Mae, Angelika was more detached. She could understand her sisters desire for a mothers love, she wanted it to, but the cost for her wasn’t worth it. 

On that last week of June, with high school now a closed chapter, Angelika picked a college in New Orleans and left Bon Temps behind. 

That day changed everything for both of them. It caused a divide between the sisters over time, even with the visits, letters, and various calls. By the time the sisters reached their 25th year, they were further apart than they’ve ever been before.

In their own way, the sisters did little things to grow closer but nothing was the same again. Fearing their old relationship could never be mended, Angelika prayed for guidance from the ancestors. A part of Tara was still angry, unforgiving about Angelika’s abandonment. Truth be told, Angelika carried great guilt for leaving despite never voicing it aloud. 

After a heart to heart, the sisters promised to make more effort to mend their relationship. Before they could make due on their word, Tara goes missing with no explination. Tara’s disappearance brings Sookie, Lafayette, and a Vampire to Angelikas doorstep for help.

Going to Angelika for help meant exposing her secret, a secret only Tara and Lafayette knew. Angelika had grown into a powerful witch and root worker, she inherited the gifts of their grandmother who Lettie Mae rarely spoke of. And just like her grandmother, Angelika had to hide these gifts, not only from Bon Temps, but from Lettie Mae.


	2. Uninvited Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: General True Blood themes, Missing person, Cursing  
> Revised 2/23/21

Modern day: New Orleans, Louisiana

Lafayette jumps out of the car first, closing the door behind him. 

The small purple house was just as charming as he remembered. The door is framed by hanging green plants on either side and dried herbs over the door. An assortment of herbs grow from various terra cotta pots along the porch, it was the perfect house for Angelika. 

Lafayette almost gets lost in his thoughts thinking about how mystical this piece of land feels. He snaps back to the current moment as the car doors open and shut. Sookie now stands to the left of him, Eric to his right. 

Lafayette exhales and glances at Sookie, "She aint going to be happy we brought a goddamn vampire to her doorstep." 

Sookie frowns, “it's about Tara. She’ll want to know.” 

Eric, with a smug expression, flicks the latch of the gate up and steps onto the property. "I'm not just any vampire."

With a wide step, he covers all four steps to the door at once then rings the doorbell. The strong smell of vervain is enough to give him a mild headache but nothing more, he was alive much too long for it to do more than irritate him.

When she doesn’t answer, Eric buzzes again, pressing more weight into the button. He hears footsteps inside, getting closer to the door as the wood floor creaks under her steps. He can even smell the coconut in her hair and the chocolatey yet nutty scent of her lotion. 

Lafayette leans over Eric and knocks on the door, "Hoe, answer your door!" 

Not a second later the door swings open, revealing a splitting image of Tara. Eric's blue eyes move over her face, she looked like Tara, but different.

Angelika wore her long locs up in a high side ponytail, a decorative scarf around her head. Red wooden earrings dangle from her ears and the gold nose ring pops against her rich dark skin. When they told him Tara had a sister, he wasn’t expecting this. 

Angelika’s eyes grow wide and she jumps into Lafayette's open arm. 

"Lafayette!" She melts into the hug, savoring it. Once the hug breaks, her brown eyes very briefly land on the vampire then on Sookie. “Soookie!” 

They share a big hug as Sookie expresses how good it is to see her. Angelika breaks away first. 

“This is unexpected…” she puts her hands on her hips and looks directly at the vampire, having to stretch her neck to look up and make eye contact, “and you have a very tall vampire with you.” 

Eric raises his brows and it feels almost flirty. Angelika breaks away and focuses on Lafayette instead. 

“I, is Tara with you? I can’t reach her and I’m wor-” she stops short, the look in her eyes causes a sinking feeling in her stomach. This little visit did have something to do with Tara. “What?” Her voice takes on a more serious tone. 

“Maybe we should go inside.” Sookie gently places a hand on her shoulder. 

"Something is wrong, isn't it? Just tell me." Angelika's voice breaks, she squeezes Sookie's hand. 

The group didn’t know it yet, but Angelika didn’t sleep last night. Something was terribly wrong and thought it wasn’t clear, she knew with every cell in her body Tara wasn't okay, something was wrong. In fact, as they appeared on her doorstep she was packing a bag and planning to drive up to Bon Temps tonight. 

Lafayette, seeing the distress in his cousin's eyes, gets to the point, 

“Ang, Tara is missing."'

Angelika gasps, she forgets to breathe. Her eyebrows tense and she takes a step back, inviting them to enter the house. “Come on then.” She whispers, her eyes move from left to right as her thoughts spin into a web. 

Lafayette enters first, followed by Sookie. Angelika is so out of it, it takes her a moment to realize the vampire is still standing there, his intense blue eyes burning into her. Eric waits for her gaze to meet his. 

She blinks away a thought and clears her throat, "Seeing as you are about to step into my house, who are you anyway?" 

"Eric Northman." He spoke calmly, confidently.

"Ohhh..." she raises an eyebrow in a knowing sort of way, "of course. Well, come in." 

Eric was curious what her comment meant, of course, but he wouldn’t ask. Especially not right now. It was clear her head was about the burst as she imagined all the reasons why Tara could be missing. 

Choosing silence, Eric slightly bows his head, and places his hand on his chest, "With pleasure." 

He flashes her one more grin before stepping into the house. 

She leans into the door, watching as he crouches to enter the doorway. Her eyes then fall to the floor and she lets her lids fall closed a moment. 

Breathe, Angelika, she tells herself. The rush of emotions start to make her feel a bit fuzzy, nauseous. After a moment, she pictures Tara. Her lips move as she whispers, 

"We will get to the bottom of this, I'll find you. I promise."


	3. Haunted Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes & Warnings: General True Blood themes, missing person, abusive parent, a painful memory re-lived  
> revised 2/23/21

Angelika didn’t like thinking back on Bon Temps, it made her sick. Now, hearing about everything that’s happened there over the last few months, her head was spinning and a sour taste lingered on her tongue. 

Part of her was furious, no one told her about the supernatural shitstorm that was brewing over, not even Tara. Angelika couldn’t help but think back on all her conversations with Tara and Lafayette, on no occasion did either of them tell her what was occurring. 

If Angelika knew about any of it, the shifters, the vampires, the death, she would have been there to protect her family. She would have stood at their side as they faced what seemed to be blow after blow. 

It’s been about 10 minutes since she invited them inside. Her ears now full with everything she missed as Sookie and Lafayette take turns talking. Angelika could feel herself having a visceral response, she could no longer think straight. 

Suddenly pushing herself back from the table, Angelika jumps to a standing position. She had no idea what to say or do next, but she knew one thing; she couldn't sit at this table any longer.

Lafayette’s voice is soft and full of concern when it meets her ears, “Ang?” 

He shifts in his chair to keep an eye on her. Angelika’s back is to them, her arms crossed tight around her body as she leaves the room. When Sookie starts to follow, Lafayette stops her, “"Give her a moment."

Angelika enters the living room, her skin feels sticky, the air thick and heavy. She walks over to the wall of photographs, her eyes travel from one photo to the next. All of them are in vintage oval, round, or square frames. 

Angelika’s gaze falls to the one on her lower right. The photo was taken in their favorite park, on a bridge, near Grandma's house. In the photo the girls are 4 years old and wearing matching outfits, their Grandmother behind them with a wide smile. 

She looks up, focusing on one in their old house. The girls, about 6 years old were smiling as they hug eachother. The smiles were authentic, a rare sight as reasons to smile were rare from that age on. The snapshot is a sweet moment in a home full of mostly unpleasant memories.

\- Flashback - 

Before Angelika could fully open the door, the sound of breaking glass makes her jump in her own skin. Throwing her backpack on the ground, she rushes into the living room, finding Lettie Mae drunk and in a rage; Tara crouches behind the couch. 

“And where the hell were you?” Lettie Mae yells, her voice tone is jarring. 

Angelika carefully moves toward her sister, eyes on her mother in case she charges at them, which she did often when she drank. Reaching the couch, Angelika kneeled down beside Tara, taking her into her arms. 

“Are you hurt?” She asks softly while checking Tara’s face and bare arms for any visible marks, finding none. 

Tara sniffles, fear in her eyes. “No.” 

Angelika helps her up to her feet, then takes her by the hand. Shooting her mother a glaring look, she pulls Tara out of the living room. They just had to make it to the front door, then they could get away from her. 

Lettie Mae takes a step toward them, then stops suddenly. The look on her face is scary, dark, full of pain and anger. Lettie Mae grips the nearest couch arm for balance.   
“ANGELIKA! Get back here!” 

The sisters reach the archway, only steps away from the front door now. Lettie Mae charges at them, a slew of curses falling off her lips followed by a wail as she trips over herself and falls to the ground. 

Angelika, staying focused and trying to stay calm for Tara, pulls her sister closer to the front door. Tara stops in her tracks, and tries to look into the living room.   
“Should we help her?” 

Angelika shakes her head, “No, leave her.” 

Lettie Mae sits up, letting the couch hold her body weight in an exasperated sigh, “Don’t listen to her baby girl. She got the devil in her. But you, you’re good. Stay and help your momma.” She extends her arm, her hand is shaking. 

Angelika presses her lips together and clenches her jaw. She suppresses the fire rising in her own body. 

I have to get Tara out of here, I have to be strong for her. 

Angelika fights back her own tears and grips Tara tighter, she looks into her eyes. “Let’s go, T.”

“Where are we going?” Tara asks, blinking away tears. 

“We’ll figure it out. Just trust me.” Angelika wipes Tara’s cheeks. 

“I do trust you,” Tara replies softly. They left the house.

\- End of flashback - 

A trail of tears falls down Angelika’s left cheek, she wipes them away and drops her gaze, looking at the floor instead of the photos. 

Her guilt for leaving Bon Temps all those years ago comes back, hitting her like a ton of bricks. Maybe if she never left, Tara would be okay. Of, if she visited more often, could she have saved Tara from all of this?

Angelika reminds herself to breathe and whispers to herself, “It’s in the past.” 

She slides her left hand over the back of her neck and rubs the tense tight muscles. 

“What’s in the past?” Sookie asks as she enters the room. 

Angelika turns to her, Eric isn’t too far behind as he looms in the short hallway. Angelika wonders how long they’ve been there, watching her. She also hoped to god Sookie wasn’t listening in on her thoughts. 

“It’s nothing,” Angelika shrugs and heads to her parlour room. Without looking at them, she continues, “I’m going to do a locator spell, the ancestors will help. We’ll find her, I promise.”


	4. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter note: I can't stand the whole Franklin thing for endless reasons. But I chose this point to spin my AU off of for a few reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kidnapping, an abduction 
> 
> There is some back and forth between current time and a trance Angelika is in to locate Tara, so dialogue happens in both realities. I hope its not too confusing. 
> 
> revised 2/23/21

A thick wave washes over Angelikas body. Her eyelids feel heavy as she struggles to focus her gaze on the vessel of water set before her. 

In a slurred, almost sleepy tone she speaks. “A dark road. The smell of flowers. Bound wrist. Fear. He’s done this before.”

Lafayette leans in closer, it’s a voice he’s never heard Angelika speak in before. The way the mist dances from the water briefly captures his attention. 

Angelikas movements are serpent like as she sways in the chair, eyes still cast down on the water. Everyone in the room is captivated, watching in awe as Angelika loses herself in the trance. 

She moans, her eyes fall completely closed. 

“Old house. Pillars, white paint, gardens. Secluded,” her head hands low, “ Spanish moss on the trees... Built on money and blood. Build on money and blood.” 

Sookie picks up the pen and jots the clues down. Eric, who stood the farthest away takes a few steps closer.

Angelika rolls her shoulders, she feels tension and pain all over her body and covers her chests with her arms. 

“He watched her...he watched her,” her voice starts to break, a heavy sadness weighs her chest down, “they met in Bon Temps.” 

On the edge of his seat, Lafayette couldn’t help but ask, “ Who? Who Ang? You have a name?” 

With a foot in both worlds, Angelika hears the question though it meets her ears like an echo. Her heartbeats even faster now, she holds her own body tighter. 

Angelika asks who, she begs for a name. 

She soon finds herself inside the mansion, nearly floating up the steps. A feeling of doom weighs down her bones, so much so she can feel her body slouch in the chair. 

A quick flash of images follow; bound wrist, flowers, three other figures in the room. The man closest to Tara begins to come into focus; dark hair, somewhat curly, stubble on his face, a British accent, fangs. 

\- Tell me your name! - She demands. 

Angelika feels a tap on her shoulder, she turns around to see Tara, great distress in her brown eyes. She seems surprised to see Angelika. 

\- That motherfucker is Franklin! Franklin Mott! - 

Angelika repeats the name out loud for the others to hear, “Franklin Mott.” 

Angelika turns to Tara, she grabs her hands and searches her eyes. - We’re in the South, where? - 

Tara’s nervous gaze skips around the room. Angelika shakes her slightly to recapture her attention. 

The room feels full now, a warmth washes over the both of them. The ancestors are present. 

\- Tara, please, stay with me. - 

Tara takes a step closer, she grabs her sister's arms. “Ang? I’m losing my goddamn mind- how are you here?” 

Angelika tries to reassure her, “No, you’re not. Magic.” 

Tara’s breath quickens, “How the fuck-” 

“T, do you know where we are?” She cups Tara’s face with her palms. 

Tara finally focuses, she makes eye contact with Angelika. “Mississippi.” 

A tingling sensation quickly shoots up Angelikas legs, she feels her grip on the other side weakening. Quickly, she pulls Tara into her arms and hugs her. 

“I’ll come for you, I promise-” 

Before she could finish, Angelika is shot back into her body. She jerks back in the chair with a gasp. 

Angelika can hear them asking if she’s okay, but the throbbing in her ears is so loud, it nearly drowns out their voices. She presses her palms into the side of the table and pushes herself backwards. 

Standing, Angelika nearly falls over, Lafayette catches her, she holds on to him for balance. She tries to catch her breath and refocus her eyes. 

“Mississippi... she's in Mississippi-” Angelika stops mid sentence, the water brews with a storm, she focuses her mind to listen for messages.

Lafayette, hesitant to let her go, walks her back to the table. Angelika leans forward to look deeper into the bowl. Multiple whispers meet her ears. 

She speaks as details become more clear, “The home isn’t the vampires. It’s anothers. Who is the Vampire King of Mississippi?” 

Using vampire speed, Eric appears to her left, great interest in his eyes. “Russell Edgington. Why?”

Angelika takes a deep breath in then out, she turns her head to look at Eric, “The vampire, Franklin, works for him. He’s keeping Tara at his house.”

Eric notices Angelikas normally rich deep brown skin seems drained, faded; like life is seeping out of her. Her vibrant brown eyes now dull. 

“It takes alot out of her,” Lafayettes tone is protective, he leads her back to the seat. He turns his attention to Eric, “who the fuck is Russell and how do we get to him?”


	5. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some canon True blood season events/ themes from 3.6 - 3.7 but mainly AU. Mentions of: kidnapping, the word r*pist is used once later with no descriptions or visuals (in chapter 6), violence. 
> 
> Rating: M Adult 18 + 
> 
> All current chapters are being revised, so you will see changes and additions from the first versions posted. As of now, chapters 1 - 5 are revised.

Flashback 5 years ago 

Tara was pissed, which was understandable. But when Angelika hadn’t heard from her in a long time, she felt she had no other choice but to take matters into her own hands. 

Tara raises her voice, “I told you, I don't want you spying on me with magic. I don’t like it.” 

Angelika rubs her brows. “You didn’t answer the phone. I was worried!” 

“There was nothing to worry about. I wanted to be left alone for a little while.” 

There was something else on Tara’s mind, she just wasn’t talking about it. Angelika could see the wheels turning in her mind. 

“Tara- “ 

“You left, remember! I’m the one stuck with her.” 

Angelika goes quiet. She felt guilty enough, she didn’t need reminders from Tara, especially when Tara had spice on her tongue. 

Angelika takes a moment to sort her thoughts before speaking, “Tara, I’m sorry. You know I had to leave, I asked you to come with me, you didn’t.”

Tara sits down, her eyes on the ground. She can feel the impact her words have on her sister.“I didn’t mean - I’m sorry, I’m just upset.”

“I know, “ Angelika sits next to her, “ but you can’t use that against me whenever you're mad at me.” 

Tara raises her head, still not looking at Angelika. 

“We made a pact Ang, remember? You promised.” 

“I know and I haven't broken it since, not until now. You can’t just vanish on people. You have to let someone know if you’re going off grid for days at a time.” 

Tara clenches her jaw. 

“Just don’t ever do that shit again, okay? It’s bad enough Sookie can read my thoughts, I don’t need you in there too. I don’t want anyone in my head.” 

Angelika understands, but continues to defend her reasoning. “I get that, I respect that. But, what if something happens? Or I can’t reach you -”

Tara cuts her off, “then, I’ll call you when I can. Promise me. I don’t want magic used on me.” 

“Tara-”

“Goddammit, just promise Ang!” Tara raises her hand, pinkie finger ready. 

Angelika grins, “you really want me to pinkie swear?” 

Tara’s serious expression lightens up, she smiles. “Just do it” 

They lock pinkies. Angelika sits up straight while holding eye contact.

“I’m a protective big sister, I can’t help it.”

Tara rolls her eyes, “barely my big sister.” 

The sisters share a look and chuckle. Tara pulls her sister into a hug.

“You’re so annoying.” 

Angelika smirks and squeezes her tighter, “yeah I love you too.” 

\- End of flashback - 

Coming up with a plan was a disaster; they couldn't find common ground between the four of them. Eventually getting fed up, Angelika leaves and drives off alone. 

She only makes it a few blocks away from the house when Eric appears in the passenger seat. Spooked, Angelika almost loses control of the car. 

Using his vampire reflexes, Eric grabs the wheel, re-gaining control. 

“You asshole!” Angelika yells at him, she slaps his hand from the wheel and takes it back. “Fuck! Do you just do that to people?” 

Eric smirks, “All the time.” 

“You are going to kill someone like that!” Her heart is racing, blood pumping. Eric's eyes fall to her neck. The sound of her pulse like music to his ears. 

As Eric gazes at her, Angelika realizes what he’s looking at and promptly lifts one hand from the wheel to point at him angrily. 

“Don’t fucking think about it!” 

“Feisty,” Eric laughs and leans back into the seat, “it is tempting. You smell delicious.” He raises his eyebrows and watches her from the corner of his eyes. 

“Don’t…” she struggles with a response, fighting the way his gaze feels. It’s thick like honey and seeps into her skin, “smell me!” Her expression is stern and she keeps her eyes on the road. 

Bemused, Eric glances out the window. “That would be impossible.” 

“Well, just, stop it! What the hell are you doing in my car anyway?” She glimpses at him then back at the road. 

Calmly, Eric speaks, "This is a stupid plan. We should do this my way. I go in alone, Russell knows me. When I give you the signal, make your move.” 

Angelika makes a left turn, he can see the tension in her jaw and neck. 

“No. Tara's been there long enough. I don’t want her to suffer another minute -” Angelika stops mid-sentence. 

She starts to think about how she felt weird for a whole day before they showed up, she wasted time. She should have acted the very moment something was off. 

Eric shifts in the seat, facing her head on. Her energy was shifting, he could feel it. 

“Angelika?” 

Her grip loosens on the wheel, Eric, acting quickly, takes the wheel and pulls the car over. 

“What?” 

Angelika shuts her eyes and shits back in the seat. “She’s trying to show me something -” she curls over, covering her face with her hands. 

Eric watches, waiting for her to speak. After a moment, she sits up, her eyes glossy. 

“We have to hurry. He wants to turn her.” The desperation in her eyes makes him feel a way he’s not used to. 

“Angelika, this will work. You have to trust me." 

Her face tightens, “I don’t trust you.”

Eric sighs. “Angelika, we can’t just go into the house. Once I’m in, alone, we have a chance.” 

She sits back in the seat, crossing her arms. The air in the car is thick, the prolonged eye contact only makes it worse. 

Angelika speaks first, “why do you want to help anyway? You don’t care about Tara, Lafayette, me. There’s something in this for you, isn’t it?”

She could tell from the look in his eyes, she touched on something important but he was not spilling the beans. 

Angelika breaks eye contact and stares straight ahead. She was only one person. Sure, she could disarm the wolves guarding the place, and use the other tricks up her sleeve. Still, she would be out-numbered. The odds were against her, even with magic. 

She never thought she’d team up with a vampire, ever. But it might be her best bet to get her sister back. Begrudgingly, Angelika shakes her head. "Fine." 

Eric’s expression remains unchanged. “Daylight will put the cards in our favor. The vampires will be underground, we only have to handle the wolves." 

Angelika shrugs, not looking at him. "So what now?” 

“We ditch the car and fly.” 

Angelika turns her head, her eyes meet his. Eric makes a silly face and despite her best efforts, she cracks a little smile.


	6. At Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood, gore, fighting, wolf bite, trauma for kidnapping 
> 
> As of 2/24/21 this chapter has been totally re-written with new parts. So if you read the original, you'll want re-read the chapters as they are all being revised and added to. Thank you :) 
> 
> More telepathic communication this chapter too

Three hours later 

The numbers on the clock tick by at a painfully slow pace. In some ways, it felt like the clock was taunting her; drawing this all out on purpose to torture her. 

Angelika must have flipped through the channels 20 times by now. Flinging the remote on the bed, Angelika opens the balcony doors and steps outside, she grips the railing with her fists. 

Eric left two hours ago, the damn vampire hadn’t responded to a single text. So much for a reliable co-pilot. Angelika's mind explored all the possibilities for his MIA status; 

Eric was in trouble

Eric bailed

Eric was lying

Or, Eric was working on it and just needed a little more time 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Angelika releases her grip on the railing and re-enters the hotel room. 

“Okay, Tara -” She speaks aloud, gathering a few things from her travel bag and placing them on the small dining table. Once the table was set, she prayed to her ancestors and guides while lighting a candle.

Angelika always wondered if Tara and her could form a magical link, a link deeper than the one twins naturally shared. It was a hope she wished for, but she didn’t want it like this, not under these circumstances. 

As kids, they played games to see what the other was thinking. It was often fun, light-hearted, easy. But when the day came Angelika wanted to try something harder, Tara was no longer interested. From what Angelika could see, Tara was even a little weirded out by magic while fully supporting Angelika as she realized her gifts. 

As another childhood memory plays in her mind like a black and white film, Angelika stores it away for later. She knew she needed to stay on task, she couldn’t get distracted now. 

Focusing on the strong flame of the candle, Angelika feels her eyelids grow heavy. The energy of the room shifts as her own energy rises.

\- Tara. Can you hear me? - 

\- A response comes sooner than she expected, Ang, I can hear you -   
\- I’ll be there as soon as I can - 

Tara stares at the ceiling with an unfocused gaze, she still can’t believe they’re talking like this. How was it even possible? She continues talking to Angelika. 

\- This place is surrounded. The morning is better. No vampires. Wait until the sun comes up. Be ready. - 

Though she was no longer bound, Tara could still feel the ropes against her skin, she wanted to rub her wrists with her hands. She doesn’t know it, but Angelika repeats the movement on her own wrists. 

Tara’s tense gaze falls to his arm across her body. She feels like a prisoner. Tara reminds herself she just has to make it a few more hours. 

Closing her eyes, Tara thinks about her sister, about Lafayette, about being anywhere but here. After a second, she uses her mind to speak again. Her chest feels heavy with her own grief and Angelikas worry. 

\- Don't worry about me. You know I'm not giving up without a fight.- 

\- I know, if anyone is a fighter, it's you, Tara. The morning then, sunrise? - 

\- Sunrise. - 

The bell chime from her cell phone shocks Angelika back to the present. 

Gathering herself, she reaches over to the counter and retrieves her phone. She doesn’t recognize the number but figures it’s Eric. 

“Hello?” 

“Change of plans, I’m taking a road trip with the King.” 

“What? Eric, what about the morning? You’re supposed to help me from the inside?” 

“I didn’t really have a choice in the matter. Besides, this works to your advantage.” 

“How, Eric?” Her annoyance is clear in her voice. 

“The King will be out of the house. I’ll keep him busy. All you have to deal with is the wolves.” Angelika sighs, her voice laced with disappointment and a tinge of anger. Eric can feel it through the phone, “you can handle it.” 

Angelika flares her nostrils and huffs. “Thanks for nothing.” She hangs up the phone before he can respond. 

“Fucking Vampires.” She mutters under her breath and tosses her phone on the counter. Now she was going in alone, so much for a vampire's help.

Angelika sinks down into the chair, now she has to adjust the plan. In the back of her head, she hears her grandmother's warnings. 

\---Flashback---

"Vampires need two things, only two in the entire world. Blood of humans and Witches." 

Angelika leans forward, she listens closely, "I understand the blood. But why witches?" 

"To do the things they can’t. For as powerful as they are, a witch is always far more powerful." 

\---End of flashback ---

Angelika wonders what her Grandma would think of all this. All the years she lived in New Orleans, Angelika avoided vampires. The city was swamped with them, still she kept her distance. She didn’t hate them, she knew not all of them were the same. But she was smart enough to never get involved with one. 

Her eyes travel the room not settling on anything. Maybe it was best to get a little sleep,or try. The sun would rise in 5 hours and she needed to be ready to rescue Tara. 

...

That morning 

Angelika lifts the rosary to her lips to kiss it, she recites a prayer then leaves the car. She spent the last ten minutes waiting, waiting for the sun to rise as adrenaline pumped in her veins. Now, it was showtime. 

Setting her sights on the property in the distance, she connects with Tara. 

\- Tara, I’m here - 

\- No vampires. Three wolves inside. - 

\- The one who took you? - 

\- I’ll take care of that motherfucker, just get inside, be safe - 

\- You got it - 

...

The smell of wolves is overpowering, they’re all over this place. It takes less than a second for the welcoming party to greet her.

Two wolves   
Three   
Five

The growls and snarls fill the early morning summer air. Swallowing back her anxiety, Angelika stands tall. “How cute, puppies.” 

Just as two of them make a run for her, she raises both hands and chants. The wolves, suddenly overcome by debilitating cerebral pain, cry out in pain. They stumble backward, she runs toward the house.

Casting a boundary spell to keep the wolves out, Angelika enters the large house, it looks exactly the same as the vision. 

Upon entry, she finds two men on the ground holding their heads in pain, also wolves. Making her way past them, she heads up the stairs. Tara’s energy pulls her closer. She feels tension in her muscles, her hands, her heart thumping so fast it could burst through her chest. She feels Tara. 

Turning down the hall to a large bedroom, she opens the doors to find Tara plummeting a vampire to death with a mace. Blood stains the long lavender gown she wears, chunks of blood and guts lodged into her hair. 

Angelika grips the side of the door tight, “get his heart. Make sure to get his heart!” 

Throwing the Mace aside, Tara looks for something sharp. She grabs a blade from the wall and drops to her knees, tears of rage in her eyes as she searches for his heart in all muck. 

Finding it, Tara thrust the sharp blade through his heart, it burts and sends blood everywhere. 

Tara screams and continues to beat what's left of the heart. Franklin. Kidnapper. Rapist. Killer. Now reduced to blood and guts. 

Gasping for air, Tara’s face contorts, she looks up at Angelika, a wild look in her eyes. Angelika’s heart breaks, she steps into the room and gently helps her up. 

“Come on honey, we have to go.” She rubs small circles on her back. 

Tara nods, her bottom lip quivers. There’s so much she wants to say, but words don’t make it to her lips. Tara feels like her body is on fire, she’s burning up from the inside. 

Angelika whispers softly, “the spell is keeping them at bay, I don’t know how long it will hold. We need to keep moving.” 

Tara sniffles and uses the back of her arm to push the hair out of her face. “Y -yeah. Let’s go.” 

Angelika helps Tara stand and guides her out of the room. They travel down the hall in silence, keeping an eye on everything as they do. 

Tara stops walking. “ I need clothes.” She looks down at herself. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

The sisters make a quick stop into a nearby room, grab some clothing then Angelika helps Tara clean up. As Tara gets dressed, Angelika steps outside of the room to reinforce the spell, a dull ache spreads through her head, she pushes past it. 

They only make it halfway down the stars when two werewolves corner them. Before they have a chance to speak or attack, Angelika blasts them back with a light from her hands. They hit the wall with a bang giving the sisters room to make it out of the house. 

“Shit, where’d you learn to do that?” Tara asks from behind her. Tara’s seen her sister do magic before, but never anything like this. 

Angelika reaches behind her, grabbing Tara’s hand as she moves faster. “I’ll tell you later, we don’t have much time.” 

The wolves on the ground start to wither and come to. Angelika checks on Tara with a glance over her shoulder, Tara notices the blood dripping from her left nostril. 

\- Your nose - 

\- It’s fine - 

Angelika wipes her nose and keeps going. 

“We’re almost there. I have a car just outside - ah!” Angelika screams as she is knocked to the ground by a large wolf, the impact breaks the sisters apart, sending them flying into opposite directions. 

With the wind knocked out of her, Angelika doesn’t register what happened right away. She only notices the heavy weight ontop of her and her inability to move. Drool hits her face as it growls at her, the foul stench of its breath makes her stomach turn. 

Squirming under it, she holds the jaw away and tries to catch sight of Tara. She can see her trapped between four wolves as they close in on her. 

Angelika gasps, the barrier is broken, gone. 

The wolves are hungry and at full power again. The small thread of concentration she had left was knocked out of her like the wind in her lungs when she hit the ground. 

“Ang!” Tara turns in a slow circle, watching the wolves. 

Kick their asses T! Let out all your rage! 

Tara’s scream pierces the air as she kicks the closest wolf square in the face. When it falls back, she uses the opening to run toward the nearest tree. All her years in track are paying off as her strong legs help her outrun the wolves just loog enough to get a weapon. 

She breaks a thick branch off the tree with some previously undiscovered strength and swings with every muscle in her body. She hits one wolf, it flies back with a wail. She turns quickly and hits another. 

Tara gives it her all, fighting for her life as Angelika struggles with the Alpha across the way. The two from inside the house rush into the yard.   
Clearing her path, Tara runs toward Angelika. 

Angelika kicks off the Alpha and is swiftly pulled back to the ground by another, in the struggle he bites her arm as she tries to fend him off. 

The sound of Angelikas scream awakens deep in Tara. She feels the seering pain in her own arm and sees red, nothing but red. The intense heat from earlier pumps through her veins rapidly. 

The heat becomes so intense she raises her hands, panting as she stares at them. 

“What- what's happening to me?” She cries. A deep red color moves under her skin and up through her palms. 

Three wolves run toward her, without a second thought, Tara blasts the hot fire out at the wolves. Two flames fly out and engulf the wolves. Tara turns on her heels, burning the last wolf to her left as he tries to run away. He screams in pain as his back becomes engulfed in fire. 

Pulling on the little strength she had left, Angelika chants a spell, causing the two wolves' airways to shut down. She crawls from underneath the larger one and digs in her left boot, grabbing her blade. She slices one's neck open then stabs the other in the heart. 

Barely able to move, Angelika struggles to stand up straight. The lack of sleep from the last few days caught up with her, everything hurts. She peels her over shirt off and wraps it tight around her wound. 

Tara wraps her arm around Angelikas shoulders and pulls her forward. “Let’s go.” 

…

The first 20 minutes of the car ride is dead silent. 

Both sisters are relieved yet swimming in a sea of thoughts and feelings. The few times Angelika glances at Tara, she could see the lingering quiver in her bottom lip; she wished she could take it all this way, to lift it from Tara. 

The blast from Tara’s hands replays in her mind, she had no idea Tara could do that. But she knew, the shock she felt was nothing compared to what Tara must have felt herself.   
Angelika looks down at the wound. Tara looks over at her. 

“You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” she lies, “look, let me drive. You just went through a lot.” 

“Yeah but I’m not the one bleeding all over the place, so stay your ass right there and let me.” Tara’s expression is stern. Angelika sits back and lowers her head. 

Tara swallows and squeezes the steering wheel as she sorts her thoughts. “Ang, you know how I asked you to never look in on me with magic? 

Angelika shrugs and doesn’t look up. “Yeah.” 

“I take that shit back,” Tara briefly takes her eyes off the road, “If I ever go missing again, or something doesn't feel right, spy on my ass.” Her eyebrows quiver. 

Angelika forces a small smile, “I will.” 

“Good.” Tara starts to look away. From the corner of her eye she can see Angelika sink further into the seat, “ What is it?” 

“I just-I feel like I failed you. I wasn’t there for you.” She wiped her face with her hand, “If I acted on that weird feeling I had maybe I could have stopped this.” 

Tara pulls the car over, “Look at me! How the hell were you supposed to know that was gonna happen? Especially when I told you to never spy on me?” 

“What good is my damn intuition if I didn’t-” Angelika pauses, to control herself and lower her voice, “There’s no excuse. Magic aside, were twins. And back there my body just gave out on me, it should have been me saving you!” 

“You didn’t fail me, Angelika. Stop that shit. And you did save me.” 

Angelika frowns and closes her eyes. 

“We need to get you to a hospital.”

“No, I just need to clean it. We need to get back home.” 

“I don’t know who's more stubborn, you or me.” Tara cracks a smile and focuses on the road. The car falls quiet again. 

...

After reaching the hotel and helping Angelika clean the wound, Tara steps outside on the balcony and takes a deep, pained breath in. 

Fuck, she thinks. For a whole week, it felt like she couldn't breathe, couldn't find air, not until now. A hot tear rolls down her cheek and she looks inside, Angelika is mixing a spelled paste for the wound. 

Tara leans into the wall and closes her eyes. The slight wind feels good on her skin. 

She had so many questions about what happened, about whatever shot out of her hands. Questions about how they were able to talk telepathically. 

Sliding down against the wall, she sits on the ground and lets herself cry.


	7. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter has been revised and expanded with new scenes. The opening scene is totally new. If you read the old one, you’ll want to re-read the edits before I post the new chapter soon.

That evening

Angelika’s eyes fly open as she turns her head on the pillow. Someones outside. She glances at the clock on the wall. It’s almost 3 am. 

Tara and Sookie were sound asleep in her bedroom, Lafayette in her guest room. Unable to sleep herself, she camped out in the living room to keep watch on everyone else. She was so tired her bones ached but sleep was still impossible to catch. She spent the last 30 minutes just laying there. 

Angelika slowly pulls back the curtains and sighs. It’s Eric. The smallest smirk dances on his lips as he waits outside of the window. 

“What do you want?” She whispers. 

Eric nods toward the door. Reluctantly she opens it and lets him in. 

“I told you, you had it.” He looks around the living room. Angelika returns to the couch and pulls the sheet around her shoulders. 

“What do you want?” 

“Right to business,” Eric pauses and sniffs the room. “Ah, I knew it.” He walks over to the couch and pulls the sheet away, revealing the bandage on her arm. 

Angelika pulls it back from him. “ You didn’t answer my question.” 

“You’re hurt.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

They stare at each other. He can tell she hasn’t slept, and whatever witchy little bandaid she put on the wound was slow going. 

“The King kept me busy,” Eric sits on the couch next to her and slides his leather jacket off his shoulders and arms. “You still saved the day.” 

“Look,” exhausted, Angelika shuts her eyes, “I haven't slept in two days and I don't know if you just drop in on them all the time but that shit’s not going to fly with me so …” she opens them again and finds him just watching her. 

Unsure how to react, she looks away and glues her eyes to the wall. 

“This will be much faster than what you’ve put on it, “ he holds out his wrist in front of her face, “The healing elixir that is my 1000 year old blood.” 

Angelika stares at the pale patch of skin then pulls her eyes up to his. 

“I do not offer my blood lightly. You should know that. Many would - die, to be in such a position.” 

She narrows her eyes at him. “I’m fine.” 

Eric grins, feeling more amused than offended. “Your loss, do it the hard way.” 

“I know what vampire blood does to people. I don’t need weird dreams about you.” 

“Why?” He raises his eyebrow, “are you already having them.” 

“God you’re an asshole.” Angelika lays back down and wraps the sheet around her body. A tinge of pain shoots up to her face as she shifts her arm. It hurt like hell even though the bite wasn't deep. 

“It already smells.” Eric comments, he watches her from the corner of his eyes. 

Angelika frowns and shoves the blanket way to sniff the wound. She looks at him suspiciously. 

“Final offer.” He extends his arm again. 

Angelika sits up, she thinks about it.

She vowed to never, ever, drink vampire blood but she needed to be at full strength for Tara, and right now she wasn’t. She was weak, tired, and injured. 

She turns her head toward him slowly, unwillingly. When her brown eyes meet his, the smug look on his face is almost enough for her to say no and kick him out. Then she thinks about her sister. 

Angelika bites the inside of her cheek. “ I swore I’d never do this.” 

“There’s a first time for everything.” Eric smiles, the glint in his eye is downright diabolical. 

“Just shut up and make it fast.” She points at him. 

Eric, holding eye contact, brings his wrist to his own mouth and slowly sinks his fangs into his skin. The crimson blood comes to the surface and drips down his wrist. 

Angelika leans forward, stopping just before his wrist. “Can you get a cup or something?” 

Eric motions toward his wrist, not saying a word.

“You just gotta make it even weirder don’t you.” She inches closer. 

Eric's lips part, his fangs still dipped in blood as his lips come into contact with his wrist. He feels a wave of pleasure move over his body. He can’t help but get closer, to savor the way her lips shyly suck at his skin. 

Angelika breaks away too soon. Not looking at him, she wipes her mouth and keeps her eyes down. 

Eric presses the tip of his tongue across his fangs, “See, that wasn’t so bad.” 

A wave of energy shoots through her body, like an electric charge. Her eyes feel clear, wide, she can feel the blood pumping in her veins. Angelika removes the bandage to find the wound completely gone. 

She realizes, for the first time in a while she feels, amazing. 

Then the possible precautions for what she did hit her like a ton of bricks. Holding on to common sense, she stands and crosses her arms. She meets his waiting gaze. “You have to go now.” 

Unphased, Eric slips his jacket back on and makes his way to the door. He starts to open it, then stops to look at her. “You're welcome.” 

Angelika gets that little wrinkle between her brows, she shakes her head. “Just, thank you, now go.” 

Eric flashes one last smirk and leaves the house. 

...

3 Days Later 

Over the past two days all Tara wanted to do was sleep; Angelika let her. 

Sookie leaves on the second day, returning to Bon Temp. Angelika convinced Lafayette to stay longer; he needed a break from that damn place and all its bigotry anyway.

As Tara rests, so does Angelika. Sleep finally comes after one more night of being wired thanks to Eric's blood. But, she didn’t tell anyone about that, and had no plans to. She continued to bandage the area to make it seem like a work in progress. 

Over those three days, Lafayette explores New Orleans, checking out the city and enjoying his time. Knowing that Tara was now safe, lifted a thousand pounds from his shoulders. Tara and Angelika were more than cousins to him; they were his sisters. As the only child, the three of them only ever had each other. 

Oftentimes Lafayette felt like he was born in the wrong place. Elsewhere he could thrive, he could soar. Never blind to the multiple issues of the place he called home, there was a stark clarity in being away from it for a few days. Maybe he could move on, live somewhere better suited for his needs and personality? 

One conversation he had with Angelika stuck on him like glue. 

“You’ve always been too good for that place, don’t let it suck you dry.” 

“Shit, if anything gonna be sucking me dry it ain't Bon Temps honey-” 

Both laughing, “Well, you know what I mean.” 

“I know, where the hell would I go though? Been in that fucked up town my whole life.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe you need to travel and find out.” 

This was the first night, when Tara crashed hard and they sat out in the backyard sharing a joint. Lafayette kept his cool often, but he never felt as relaxed as he did now, during these calm days in that quaint purple home. 

It wasn't all calm though. 

Tara was not okay, that was understandable. She didn’t say much, she hid her pain and trauma in silence. Lafayette knew better, her sister knew better too. 

Tara was strong, stronger than most he knew. But something was broken in her eyes and she wasn’t ready to talk about it. Neither Lafayette or Angelika pushed her to open up sooner than she wanted. For now, they could be here for her, and when she needed more, they would be there. 

Lafayette also knew Angelika’s wound was long healed, he caught her putting the fake bandage on that morning but didn’t say anything. There was only one thing that could heal a wound that fast and one vampire who could have done it. He had some questions for her later, shit, he was impressed she even let that happen. 

Day 4 

On the fourth day Tara finally resurfaces from the guest bedroom for longer than a few minutes; finding her sister and cousin in the living room. 

Lafayette was looking over some of the things on her altar, then a deck of tarot cards spread out on the smaller table. Oldie classics played on the record player, the stuff they used to dance to as kids.

Angelika looks up, watching as her sister approaches. 

Tara wraps her arms around her chest and leans into the doorway. “Can I stay here? Just until I get back on my feet?” She holds herself like she’s cold, but it was a 90 degree day outside.   
“My house is your house, always. Stay as long as you want.” Angelika replies softly. 

“Thank you,” Tara smiles sincerely and walks over to the table, her eyes moving over the cards. 

“You okay?” Lafayette asks her as he turns one of them over. 

“Eventually I will be, what you doing with those?” 

“Just playing around.” 

Angelika joins in, “Stop being modest. You're so good at it. He’s a natural.” 

“Nah,” he put them down and sat back on the couch.

“Give yourself more credit.” Angelika turns to her sister, “Do you need me to get anything for you from Bon Temps?” 

Tara shrugs, “No. I don’t need anything there.” 

Angelika nods her head and pats the cushion between her and Lafayette. Tara sits in between them and puts her hand in Angelikas waiting palm. 

Tara squeezes, she looks at Lafayette, then her sister. “Thank you, both of you.” 

“You know we were gonna find your ass, “ Lafayette smiles. “Just wish I was there so I could kill that mother fucker myself.” 

“Sorry I went off on my own, I just didn't want to wait- for you to get hurt.” Angelika says. 

Lafayette stands and goes to the bigger altar over the fireplace. 

Curious, Angelika sits back. “I wonder whose drawing you over there?” 

Playing it cool, Lafayette continues to examine the altar and the different saints. “I just like the way it looks.” 

Angelika scoffs, “ This one, I swear. Tara, does he still have that altar in his house he doesn't even feed?” 

“Yeah, he does.” 

Lafayette responds under this breath, “ Jesus said the same damn thing.”

“Jesus?”Lafayette smiles and makes a gesture like he’s flipping his hair back.

Angelika grows excited. “Ohhh, you do have something in that backward town! Neither of you told me???” 

Tara joins the light interrogation, “You keeping secrets Lafayette?” 

“A lady never tells,” he presses his finger to his lips, “Any damn way, tell me about your fire power shit.” He makes a superhero gesture with his hands.

The general sad look painted on Tara’s face turns a bit more light, “I don't even know, it was crazy! I was so mad and for days I felt like I was on fire. Then, boom, just like that, it came out of my damn hands. Though I was losing my fucking mind.” 

“So you a superhero now hooker?"

Tara laughs, her first laugh in over a week, “fuck you.” 

Lafayette starts moving around, imitating her fire blast, “ I could use a superpower. Magic blast motherfuckers right out of Merlotts, and those backward ass white folks crawling around Bon Temp!”

They all burst into laughter, Lafayette nearly knocking them over with his words and movements. Just as they can’t take anymore, he goes over to Tara, and rub his palms against hers.  
“Don’t be greedy girl, come on!” 

“Stop it!” She’s still laughing, “My stomach hurts.

“I’m serious, I ain’t got shit. We have Miss witch over here, you can blast people without touching them? Don't get me wrong, I’m fabulous, just saying a little,” he makes the gesture again, “could come in handy. Especially with those damn vampires.”

Angelika reaches over, touching his arm, “You are fabulous. And, you do have your thing. Remember that time we were kids? We snuck into that creepy old house and you told us about that ghost? The one I felt but couldn’t see-”

He shivers “that shit. Saw that bitch clear as day, it was like she was trying to talk to me. Seeing dead folk ain’t no gift.”

“Gran always said you had an extra eye, remember,” Tara adds.

“I never knew what she was talking about. Just thought it was crazy talk, that shit does run in our family.” 

Angelika frowns, “I wouldn’t say that. She was eccentric, a recluse...but not crazy. I think there's something more brewing under the surface. What if there's a clue or something way back as to why things ended up the way they did? Our momma is fucking crazy, your mom too but, why? What caused this? I don’t know about you two, but I'm not going to just accept that bad shit happens to us. There’s a reason, I think we’ve been suppressed and I want to find out why.” 

When Angelika is done speaking, she finds curious looks in both their faces. 

Lafayette speaks first, “Shit. If we going to start talking about this and mothers, I’m gonna need a drink.” He heads toward the kitchen. 

“Get me one too, strong as hell!” Tara yells out, then focusing on Angelika, “You really believe that, what you said?"

“Completely, I didn't have time to tell y'all about what I've been working on because what happened but I’ve spent the last couple of months diving deep into our family tree and -” she raises her eyebrows, “you will not believe some of the stuff I found. But I hit a wall. There’s so many secrets...I only got so far.” 

Drawn in, Tara’s eyes light up, “I want to help.” 

They share a smile and Lafayette returns with a bottle of Rum and three glasses. “Count me in too.” 

Angelika smiles. 

The house buzzes with spirit and blessings from the ancestors.


	8. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new chapter coming soon!

I already started it and went back to edit, revise, and improve all chapters that have been posted. So I recommend going back to reread the previous 1 - 8 so you are up to date when I post the next chapter in a few days.


End file.
